Melting his Heart
by michelle-rawr-XX
Summary: Minatsuki Saya was different. She was bold, cute and slowly melting Train Heartnet's cold heart while hating him at the same time. But as obstacles come their way, Train has to realize what exactly Saya means to him...before it's too late.
1. A New School

* * *

My very first fanfic!! - Uhm…What am I supposed to say…?? Well, plz review!!

Oh, and btw, _everyone_ (including Rins and Sven and Eve) is 14 -15 ish years old. And Saya has an older brother named Ken. Oh, and Saya is sort of a tomboy…and she hates being called short…just like meh. - XD I understand how she feels... T-T

Major OCCness! - Plz don't mind…;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters…sadly cry

* * *

Chapter One

A New School

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Your brother and I planned it a few weeks ago."

"And you didn't even have the courtesy to TELL ME?"

"Well, that was-"

"Dad, you have got to be kidding me! I can't move—what about school?"

"Oh, I've already talked to them."

"But- what about your job? You love it here!"

"Oh, I'm not moving with you."

"WHAT?"

There is a time when a family moves on and they decide to pack up and go to an entirely different place…even though in the same country. For middle school graduate, Saya Minatsuki, the only girl in her entire family, her father had decided to send her and her high school senior brother, from Seattle, USA all the way to Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh, it'll be okay. I'll come in a month or so. It's just that my job wants me to stay another month so they can confirm my other teaching job in Tokyo. I'll have a job there, don't worry. Plus you have your brother to take care of you while I'm gone." Saya's father smiled at her.

"Who- KEN?!"

Her brother came through the front door, sports bag over shoulder, and breathing slightly hard.

"Sorry, I'm late from practice. It ran overtime today."

Mr. Minatsuki smiled at the both of them.

"That's alright. Okay, start packing because we leave in 3 days!" Saya cracked, then and there.

"THREE? AARGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAMILY? THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO BEGIN MY HIGH SCHOOL YEAR!" She yelled before running upstairs and out of sight.

"I have to put up with that_ thing_ for a month in Japan?" Ken asked exasperatedly. Mr. Minatsuki sighed, and then went back to his study.

* * *

Saya might have been a girl, but that didn't stop her from going all out in outside and club sports. After living with her eight male cousins and her older-by-five brother, she had grown up to be a great athlete. Although vertically challenged, she continued to grow as a scholar athlete and a young girl. In other words, a tomboy. In middle school, she had earned her reputation as "the-only-girl-on-the-basketball-and-soccer-team-who-wasn't-a-cheerleader" and "the-only-girl-who-played-sports-and-wasn't-stupid-enough-as-to-fail-a-class-and-not-be allowed-to-participate-in-sports" and stuff like that. She was an MVP captain, and she had a karate ability that could knock out _any_ guy.

Saya had never really developed a _really_ close bond with any girls at Seattle Middle School. They were just friends, and Rilo preferred hanging out with the boys. Her personality was different. She was bold and took on any dare that came her way without hesitation. She was smart, but unladylike, and probably the worst klutz ever. She was not afraid of taking on anything in life either.

As for her brother, Ken Minatsuki could be considered as overprotective…times a thousand. He wasn't so much as _jealous _that someone could be capable of stealing his little sister's heart and taking her away from his "overprotectiveness" forever. In fact, she had never come close to going on a date with anyone because before she _could _say yes, Ken's fist came in contact with the suitors' face or nose. Plus- _all_ of the suitors who asked Saya were wierd and low blows. She would always be safe under the eye of her calm brother. Overprotective? No way.

Four days seemed like 96 hours and nothing more to Saya. She savored her time with her friends from school rather lightly. She would miss them a lot, but still. On the morning of her departure from Seattle, they appeared at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Saya didn't expect to see them one last time before she left. She suddenly felt really guilty about leaving them.

"Well, seeing as we're never going to see you again…we wanted to give you something." They handed her a shoe box, and Saya took it and opened it slowly, a low feeling in her stomach.

It was a baseball cap, the reddest cherry apple red she had ever seen.

"Red is the color of friendship," one of them said. "And we know you'll definitely make new ones in Tokyo…so whoever wears it will always be your friend. We already all put it on, so we're in the cap."

"…thank you," she said, every ounce of thankfulness dedicated to them now. They still thought of her as a friend, even though she hadn't considered them ones. They were way too nice. But now…

Saya was leaving them.

"Thanks, guys…" And she could not have meant it more.

"Don't forget us." She put the cap on after they left…they would _always_ be her friends. She would never take it off.

* * *

"Ms. Minatsuki, you're going to have to take it off." ('-.-)

Saya was at the headmasters' registration office in Tokyo High School now. She shifted nervously in her uniform: A white button-down shirt with the school logo (she had rolled up the sleeves until her elbows), a red tie, and a red pleated skirt.

"But, sir I-"

"Those are our uniform rules. I'm sorry."

"Please, this hat means more to me than _anything_," Saya said desperately. "I would kill for it- please…" She had made a deal with herself to never to take it off and she wasn't about to start breaking it in a couple hours.

The headmaster sighed.

"…under two conditions." Saya was about to smile, but she slapped it off and nodded.

"Uh…What would that be?

"One, you must not use it as a distraction in school towards yourself or anyone else." That was easy.

"Two, I'd like you to work part-time at a coffee shop of a friend of mine. She's short on workers so you'd lend a hand by being a waitress."

_A waitress? _She thought. _I don't like serving people…it's hard to be nice to them…but, it's for the hat…_

"Fine!" she burst out, a little louder than she meant to. "Err…sorry. I mean, yes, okay." She quickly got up and left before she could embarrass herself any further.

* * *

At least she hadn't gotten lost on her first day…yet… The classroom was big and bright. Some kids were already there, and by the looks of it, had already created their own groupies. There was a large patch of girls in a spot, another one of boys in the corner, and a mixed group of 2 boys and 2 girls in the back corner… They looked and smiled at Saya when she entered. She returned it feebly and looked at the ground. She glanced at the teacher's desk; she wasn't here yet. Some looked and stared at her, others ignored. They resumed their conversations.

Saya swallowed hard, then closed the door quietly and slipped to the back of the room. She chose a seat next to another empty one and sat down. Everybody in the room stopped talking and gasped. Saya swallowed again and spoke up.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" She asked weakly. Maybe they already had their assigned seats. After all, she had arrived a few days late. A girl who was decking herself in lip gloss spoke.

"You, like, just totally sat next to _that _desk, cap-head," she said coldly. Saya almost sneered when the girl spoke…Another girlie-girl in the class.

"Well, like, I'm totally new here, so, like, I didn't know, glossface," Saya said, mimicking her. The girl looked taken aback, but resumed her position. She smirked at her friends and walked up to Saya, who stood up. Since Saya was pretty short, she had to admit she looked rather small compared to the model-built stick figure in front of her.

"F.Y.I. that's Train Heartnet's desk," the girl said pointing to the empty seat next to Saya.

"So?" Saya said, deadpan. Everyone gasped again. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Train's the most popular and coolest guy you will _ever _meet. That's _my _seat, shorty. Move." That struck Saya with a bang. What came next was completely unexpected.

With astonishing speed, Saya maneuvered around the girl and drew back her fist, but someone caught it as it was being drawn back. Saya gasped and turned her heard around. It was a guy from that mixed group students who had smiled at her.

"Hey," one boy said.

The girl stepped back one, and then raised her hand to slap Saya while she was being held, but another boy in the group caught it.

"Don't mess with her. She could knock you down in five minutes, I can tell," he said coolly. The girl yanked out of his grip and stalked back towards her group.

"Hey," the boy said again. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Saya said, unsure if she could trust them. "Er…thanks?"

"We know you could have probably dealed with her yourself," another one explained, "but she's a total blabbermouth and you'd get in trouble. I'm Sven, by the way." He smiled.

"Eve," another said.

"Rinselt, or just Rins." she seemed much brighter and happier than the other three…unlike the last one, who wasn't even looking at her.

"Creed," he said, and that was it. Saya felt uncomfortable for a minute.

"So, why're you wearing a baseball cap?" Eve asked curiously.

"Oh, um this? My-"

"How'd you get past the headmaster?" Rins asked excitedly, but got hit in the head.

"Don't interrupt a lady when she's talking!" Sven said.

"Oh, that's really okay," Saya smiled weakly. "My old friends gave me the cap."

"That's really amazing to convince the headmaster to wear it on school grounds."

"I think she's a first, right, Creed?" Sven asked him. Creed didn't say anything, but did what was unmistakably a nod. That was her acceptance.

She then realized who these people were.

They weren't jocks.

They weren't cocky.

They weren't rude.

They weren't dangerous.

They were nice.

They were happy.

They had defended her.

They were the group that let her in- even Creed, as she later learned, thought of her as a little sister, even if he was silent all the time.

Their little sister. She was the little sister of the toughest band at Tokyo High.

They were now her overprotective group of brothers, sisters and best friends.

Move over Ken.

* * *

Sooo…?? Whaddya think?? - Good, right? jkjk.

The people are kinda OCC, but if they weren't, this story wouldn't exist. -;;

Anyhou plz review!!


	2. Meeting Train Heartnet and Fencing

Okii!! So haii!! -

Chappie two here!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat in any way…tho I wish I did cry

* * *

Chapter Two

Meeting Train Heartnet and Fencing

* * *

"So…what's your name?" Sven asked.

"Minatsuki Saya."

"What?"

"Er-just Saya."

"Saya?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound American or anything…"

"I know- my mom was Japanese," Saya said.

"You have a _Japanese name?_" Eve asked amazed.

"Um…yeah?" She started panicking a little. Was it wrong?

"That's so…COOL!" Rins exploded. "A JAPANESE NAME! WHAT'S IT LIKE??" Saya was a little taken aback at her outburst.

"Um…what?"

"Wow…a _Japanese name…_" she murmured to herself.

(Well, all their names are American…-ish…like Sven Vollfield and Rinslet Walker and Creed Diskenth…right? Even if they're in Japan…I guess.)

"We'll have to give you a tour around here today," Sven said. Saya smiled.

"Thanks."

A few seconds later, our homeroom teacher, Ms Lunatique Tearju opened the door to begin her class. The groupie sat down at their usual spot, but Saya stayed where she was. She wasn't about to let some lip gloss decked girl take a spot that was never hers to start with.

"Um…new student…wait, _do _we have a new student?" She said, confused, scanning through a little red booklet. Saya was about to call out, but Rins did it for her.

"OVER THERE!" she said excitedly, pointing dramatically at her.

"Um…yeah," Saya said quietly.

"Oh, okay. I thought so. Would you like to stand and introduce yourself?"

"Um…not really," she murmured to herself, but she stood up anyways.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

"HI!" Rins burst out. This restored a little bit of Saya's confidence.

"Um…I'm Minatsuki Saya. I came from Seattle, USA, and uh…I'm starting my high school year here." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Obviously," the lip gloss girl smirked.

At that moment, the door opened again and a brown haired boy walked in. For any other girl, she would have swooned with his glance, fainted at his smile, and just possibly die if he ever talked to her. Saya, however, was a different case. She was taught, by her brother and 8 male cousins, how to refuse a suitor if he came, and just not notice how cute a guy is. Even so, she was a tomboy and learned most of that on her own. She only noticed another boy walk in, look at no one else until he came to Saya's desk, stare at her for a few seconds- causing gasps from every girl in the class, and sit down in the empty seat next to her.

She was probably the first girl to ever make eye contact with Train Heartnet and not blush the slightest. Her four new friends were extremely impressed.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Minatsuki. Um…welcome to a new year in Tokyo, I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Tearju. Make yourself at home here, and our students will be happy too show you around."

Rilo wasn't too sure that anyone wanted to do that except for Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and Creed.

"Okay, back to business. The first few days we were learning about the war between Austria and Hungry, and how the shooting led to the World War…"

She droned. On and on and on. It was so desperately dull that Saya couldn't help but resort to drawing aimlessly in the margin of her paper. It was just a basic beginning history lesson. Saya had already learned all of this last year. American Revolution, Civil War, World War, Cold War. It was completely silent, except for the teacher's talking, and that's why Saya jumped out of surprise when Train Heartnet leaned over and said,

"Who are you?" As if she was an alien or something. Saya supposed that she probably _did _look different from everyone else because she was wearing a red baseball cap, but it didn't get to her. She replied without looking at him once,

"A transfer student. Just came today." She sighed and adjusted her cap. She hadn't let anyone wear it yet other than her friends in Seattle.

"When does this class end-" She began but he cut her off.

"Don't talk," he said…and then completely ignored her. Saya was a bit stunned. Hadn't _he _just talked to _her _first? Who was this guy, anyway?

Then it hit her. Something the lip gloss girl said about Train…Heartnet? Popular and cool, she had said. No way. A rich, cool, cocky boy sitting right next to her. Well, she just wasn't going to take it. She ignored him too.

* * *

Twenty one minutes later, the saving bell rang, signaling the next class. The teacher said he would be back in a few minutes but that we were dismissed and he took a few papers and files out of the classroom and left. Saya stood up with her bag and started walking, but at that moment, Train crossed her and she bumped into him and fell. Everybody in the room stopped moving.

"Excuse you, shorty," he said to her, a glint in his golden eyes. He took another step and fell.

What Saya had done was out of blind anger. No one _ever _called her short except for two boys back in Seattle, and she had knocked them out cold. Now that she was flat on her back, she had kicked him in the back of the knees which caused him to collide into a desk. People were staring now. Saya got up and stood over Train like a tower.

"Don't you _ever _call me short or I will take those words and put them back in your mouth with my fist."

Train side kicked into her ankles and she would have flown backwards had it not been for her three years in gymnastics her mother had made her take when she was small. She arched her back and gracefully flipped upright and recommenced into first position. _Left foot forward, right foot back, faced at an 80 degree angle. One hand for block, one for attack. _

"Oh, he is so dead," Rins commentated from the back.

"You think we should do something?" Sven asked.

"She can probably handle it- and the teacher's not here," Eve said.

Creed just stayed silent and observed Saya's defense and attack positions.

Train was no longer on the floor. He got up and faced Saya.

"What are you doing?" He spat. Saya stayed silent.

"You look a little stunned…_shorty_."

Saya lunged and pinned him against the wall—her arm in his neck.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. I clearly have the advantage here," she said. Train coughed.

"You are dead, Ms. Shor-" he started, but he never really got further than that. Saya had already drawn back her iron fist and would have succeeded in giving Sasuke a bloody face, if Rins hadn't suddenly tackled him out of her grip. Sven and Eve held Saya back by the arms; it was very odd- she might have been small, but her resistance was effective.

"Let me GO!" she yelled before kicking Sven in the shins.

"Oh crud…" he said, before falling.

"Heartnet- YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" And she broke from Eve's grip and tackled Train in the stomach.

"SAYA!"

Saya stopped and gasped.

_Creed?_

It must have been an odd sight. Sven was helping an ill-looking Eve get up. Rins was flat against the wall trying to avoid getting tackled by Saya. Saya was currently trying to strangle train. Creed had just come over and was standing over the both of them looking quite superior. He leaned over and picked Train up by his collar and raised him up to eye-level. Train narrowed his eyes.

"Don't mess with our little sister," he said, and then let go. He held out a hand to Saya, who took it.

"Erm…thanks," she said quietly. She pulled down her cap to cover her brown eyes and picked up her bag.

The five of them left the classroom together amidst the group of girls muttering and staring.

* * *

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Rins asked. Saya rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah. Um…sorry about the kicking," she said to Sven, who smiled.

"Eh, it was nothing. I'm fine now." Saya smiled, pulled up her cap, and ran violently into something and fell backwards, skidding a foot down the tile floor before stopping. She was pretty light. And who could that someone be but—

"_Heartnet_," Saya sneered. He stood over her and crossed his arms.

"Get out of my face before I deck you," Saya said with despise. She stood up.

"Don't talk to me, shorty," he said and jabbed her in the forehead with two fingers. She was getting mad.

"You bumped into me you hippo," she snapped.

"Loser."

"Dorkface."

"Midget."

She lunged at Train with a fist drawn back and he smirked. Rins and Eve caught her by the arms before she could punch him.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE, SVEN!" Rins said nervously. Sven swung his arm around Saya's neck.

"Geez, SAYA! OW!" She had kicked him in the knees. She spat at Train.

"PINHEAD!"

"DOORKNOB!"

"POMPOUS!"

"WENCH!"

"PIG!"

"MORON!"

And then, running out of insults, they went back to:

"LOSER!"

"DORKFACE!"

"MIDGET!"

"GAAAAAH! LET ME GO, KIBA! HE IS _SO_ GOING DOWN!" She yelled before dragged away. One of Train's friends had also come out and was dragging him down the hall to class. Their yells echoed down the hall.

"I'M GOING TO RUIN YOUR FACE!"

"BRING IT ON, MIDGET!"

"YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF A BROKEN LEG YOU HIPPO!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A BONEHEAD!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

And sadly, it resorted to this:

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE! I HOPE YOU GET YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS CUT OUT AND BURNED!"

"Erm, Saya? I think you went too weird on that one."

"Oh. Sorry. WELL I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"I HOPE YOU DIE _BEFORE_ I DIE!"

* * *

"I just hate his guts!" Saya said, infuriated. The foursome had managed to drag her away and they were in the gym for P.E.

"I don't think you hate him _that _much," Rins chirped, receiving a fatal glare from her.

"C'mon. You can chew him out in P.E. today. I hear we're trying out fencing now that we're freshman," Eve said.

A whistle blew and the teacher walked to the center of the gym.

"Okay, class. Please have a seat on the grass. I think since it's the first day, we oughta try fencing. It's a good, healthy sport, and we have all the equipment for two people at a time, so let's give it a go." He took out a plastic trunk and opened it. Inside were two safety-padded white fencing suits, helmets, and long, thin, metal swords.

"Would anyone like to volunteer first? I hear there's a new student joining us…Ms. Minatsuki Saya?" Saya stayed small, but raised a hand and brought it down.

"Oh, there you are. Would you like to have the honor of going first?" He asked her.

_No, I'd really rather just stay here, thanks. _She thought, but Rins pushed her up.

"What- oh, um…yeah, sure, okay." She stood there, feeling quite odd.

"As for your opponent, you can choose if you want," the teacher said to her.

"Um, no that's okay," Saya said nervously.

"Alright, well, this is your second class, so…who sits by you in your first class? They can be your opponent," he said cheerfully. Saya almost agreed when she was struck by reality of what her first class was.

"Oh, SNAP!" Saya said. She swore, and turned away from the gasping audience. They all knew who sat next to her in History Class.

"Train Heartnet- I sit next to her," he said, coming up to the teacher.

"Aw, man…this is not good," Sven mused.

"Well, she did want to release her anger," Eve commented.

"You're dead," Train sneered as he tied on the top part of the suit.

"Stop talking about yourself, _Train-kun_," Saya said as she drew on her gloves.

"I took sword lessons when I was little," Train said as he fastened his helmet. Saya swerved her cap backwards and then placed the helmet on her head. She flicked out her sword and smiled.

"My mom owned a kendo dojo in China before she died."

"Oh, so I guess it'll be a fifty/fifty shot," Train smirked.

"Ready when you are, Heartnet," Saya said. He smiled, took out his sword, and bowed.

"Ladies first."

"Then why aren't you going?" Rilo smiled.

"OH! BURRRRRRRRN!" Rins hollered. Everyone looked at her.

"Alright," the teacher began, "now in fencing, the basis is to—"

"We both know how to fence," They said simultaneously; not once looking at the teacher and resuming their glare at each other. The teacher sweatdropped.

"Erm…alright then, HEY!" He dodged just in time. Both of them had already begun to swing as hard as they could muster in each turn; an unpleasant clanging as the swords hit. They both were obviously skilled and swift.

"Tired yet, Train?" Saya smirked as she ducked a swing.

"You wish, Shorty. Your head would be in the corner had I not missed because of your vertically challenged self."

"You little—"

No one really saw what had happened next. There was a small blur of white, a clatter, a small thunk, and Saya was standing behind Train, her sword horizontally against his neck, and both his sword and helmet askew.

Rins let out a long, low whistle.

"Now, _that _totally beats any action movie." And no one could disagree.


End file.
